


【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 08

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 假若作者刚刚完结的《无人之境》是一部电视剧，那么阿宽，歪歪，豆腐和学长这四位演员，在戏里和戏外都发生过什么样的故事呢？





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 08

Chapter Summary: 宽歪  豆腐丝 “说好的100%清场？- 下”

 

他的目光和站在勒夫身后的莱万对上了。

勒夫也注意到了莱万，笑着和他打招呼：“你的部分还没到呢，要不要先去休息室候着？”

莱万看着还坐在工作台上衣衫不整的罗伊斯，声音却是对勒夫说道：“没关系，我先在这里呆着就好，顺便也观摩学习一下。”

勒夫点点头，就继续查看显示器中刚刚的拍摄画面。

处在克罗斯身下的罗伊斯感到有些尴尬，暗暗地缩了一下身子，和克罗斯拉开了一点距离。他知道莱万的戏在下一场，但显然没有准备在莱万的面前上演和克罗斯的亲密镜头。

听到他们的对话，克罗斯也回头瞧了瞧。他同莱万点点头后就将注意力转移到了导演身上，等待进一步的指示。

“没问题，准备下一个分镜头。”勒夫满意地向克罗斯和罗伊斯打了个响指，然后同身边的副导演和场记交待起来。

克罗斯“嗯”了一声，转头示意了一下罗伊斯：“衣服？”

罗伊斯抓着衬衫边缘的手紧了紧，稍微犹豫了片刻还是将遮着自己下半身的衣服递给了克罗斯。克罗斯接过后直接把衬衫扔到镜头范围之外，然后将自己摆到了罗伊斯双腿之间的位置。

“《无人之境》第4场第4个镜头，Action。”

 

_{“等等……啊……让我休息一下……”刚刚高潮的身体还敏感的很，罗伊斯被克罗斯的手指头逗弄的没有办法，只能喘息着努力往后缩去。_

_“第一部分算你合格了，接下来该轮到我了。”克罗斯的巨大颇具威胁性的在罗伊斯的蜜穴外轻轻的顶着，提醒着他自己的宝贝还虎视眈眈。_

_罗伊斯的身体还没完全从刚刚的高潮中恢复过来，不过还是按约定伸手抚摸起克罗斯那可观的巨物，然后摸索着将它对准自己的后穴，慢慢的推了进去。_ _}_

 

“Cut！”

“Marco你的表情没有刚才到位，台词也像是念出来的，不是说出来的。”勒夫一针见血的指出来。

“抱歉。”罗伊斯低声咕哝了一句，抬头往导演的方向做了个道歉的姿势。他抻着手往后调整着自己的位置，但依然面朝着摄像机的方向。

莱万的椅子就摆在勒夫身后，工作人员他们那一区忙碌地走来走去，莱万的视线望向他，但被匆匆走过的人群分隔开来，罗伊斯看的并不真切。

“刚才的部分删了，重来一次。”勒夫同摄像师交待道。打板师也快速的走到指定位置。

“《无人之境》第4场第4个镜头，Action。”

板子落下后，所有人都进入了紧张的工作模式。

除了罗伊斯。

 

_{“等等……啊……让我休息一下……”刚刚高潮的身体还敏感的很，罗伊斯被克罗斯的手指头逗弄的没有办法，只能喘息着努力往后缩去。_

_“第一部分算你合格了，接下来该轮到我了。”克罗斯的巨大颇具威胁性的在罗伊斯的蜜穴外轻轻的顶着。_ _}_

 

“Cut！”勒夫盯着显示屏的眉头紧锁着。

【下文转LOFTER】


End file.
